


Dark

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had hoped he'd never have to see his attacker again, but fate seems to love tormenting him as of late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!!  
> I really didn't think anyone would be all that interested in the soulmate fic but boy was I wrong!! this is for quin and all the other lovely people who wanted more of this au. enjoy!!

After the attack Jack woke up the next morning with bloodspatter on his shoes and a large bruise coloring his forehead, along with a serious headache and no recollection of the past few hours. Anti had a way of doing that, cutting off his control over his body along with his awareness, leaving Jack with hours void of any memory of his actions. He shuffled out of bed, eyes squinting in the too-bright sunlight as he made his way to the bathroom to get some aspirin.

After downing his pills and examining his forehead with a wince, Jack headed toward his recording room. He thanked every deity that may be for his stockpile of videos, adding a couple to the queue for the next couple days so he wouldn't have to go on camera with the massive bruise. He'd have to make up for it in a couple days but for now he was still shaken from the attack last night, unsure how he'd gotten away or what Anti had done while wearing his face. He prayed that he didn't kill the man or anyone else, rubbing his temple gingerly as he uploaded the videos before heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

-

It was over a week and a half before Jack was finally forced out of his house. He wouldn't admit to his sudden aversion to going out to anyone, not wanting to try to explain how he'd gotten away when he wasn't even sure himself. But eventually he had to go out, cupboards and fridge pitifully empty. He pulled on his jacket, pulling his hood up as rain fell from the dark clouds overhead and locking the door before hurrying down the sidewalk, hoping to get to and from the store as quickly as possible. He just wanted to get back home where he would be safe, away from the dark smile that still haunted his thoughts, the feeling of his blade at his throat.

The warm colors that slowly flowed into his vision as he looked into the eyes of his attacker.

Jack hurried his pace, shoulders hunched as he hurried across the street toward a little shop a couple blocks from home. He pulled his hood off as he stepped through the door, bell jingling brightly as he stepped inside, grabbing a basket on his way over to the shelves.

His mind wandered as he grabbed his groceries, thinking back to the talks he'd had with people who'd already found their soulmates. He remembered asking his mom about it when he was younger, and the fond look in her eye when she recalled her first meeting with Dad.

 _"I was at a party with a couple girfriends,"_ she smiled fondly, eyes far-off as she went on. _"I went to grab a couple drinks for me and the girls, and I bumped into a guy who'd stood up to do the same. I turned to apologize, we locked eyes, and suddenly everything was bright and new. It was like I was seeing everything for the first time, but the only thing I could seem to look at were his eyes."_

Jack frowned idly, reading over a can of tomato sauce before setting it in the basket. He remembered specifically that she'd said everything had colored in right after locking eyes with Dad, but ever since he locked eyes with the man from that night he'd only seen some color every now and then, one or two objects or spots in his vision colored in while the rest stayed shades of grey. If the man had been his soulmate wasn't everything supposed to be in color? Was something wrong with his vision? It would just be his luck, not only to have a violent soulmate but colorblindness for his entire life. He sighed, finishing up his shopping and heading for the checkout, happy to be heading back home. He was just stepping up to the queue, head bowed as he pulled out his wallet when he bumped into someone in front of him, head shooting up and an apology falling from his lips before he even met the other's gaze.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't lookin where I was goin," he apologized quickly, eyes wide as he looked up to meet the stranger's gaze. His heart seemed to stop in his chest when their eyes met, frozen in place as he stared into the familiar eyes of his attacker from just a few days ago.


	2. Red

Jack stared with wide eyes at the man in front of him, his dual-toned hair hanging slightly in his face, a look of shock and confusion written plainly across his face. Jack's mouth hung open slightly, unable to slow the quick pace of his heart, breath completely knocked out of him as he stared into the eyes of his soulmate.

"No, it's alright, really," the man replied, Jack's brain sputtering back online, almost completely forgetting what he'd said. His voice was different then it had been that night, sounding warm and kind compared to the cold, mocking tone he'd used during the attack. Jack realized belatedly that his eyes were a different color then they had been that night, not half as bright and violent as they had been in the dim light of the streetlights. He also noticed that the rest of his vision was filling in with color around the face of the other, filling in the warm tones of his skin, the brightness of his hair. Jack didn’t realize he was still staring until the other smiled, almost shyly. The look only confused Jack further, sudden butterflies in his stomach making him swallow hard.

"I'm Mark," the man introduced himself, Jack's heart still thrashing against his ribs in fear and something much too fond. He didn't answer, didn't give his name as he continued frowning at the other, wondering what the hell could be wrong with the man. Did he really think he could act like this toward him after the hell he'd put him through? Did this sick fuck think he could hold a knife to his throat and make Jack fear to even step foot out of his house, and then turn around and act as if he'd never seen him before? Rage boiled in his belly and heated his skin and he glared openly at the other as he frowned, looking far too much like a kicked puppy. The cashier called for the man's attention, the other turning to set his things down in front of the woman, handing her his money and grabbing his things quickly before stepping aside to let Jack step up. Jack noticed the other still stayed, as if waiting for him. Jack's frown deepened, staying friendly for the cashier and praying that the man wasn't planning on finishing what he'd started in the alley days ago.

Jack stalled at the counter as long as he could, dreading having to step out of sight of the cashier, of being anywhere near the man standing a couple steps away. Eventually Jack took his things, thanking the cashier as he turned to head back out the doors into the rain, acutely aware of the sound of footsteps behind him. He pulled his hood back up as he pushed the door open, rain still falling as he hurried down the sidewalk, looking around for any cars or people nearby.

"Hey, wait!" the other, Mark, called from somewhere close behind, Jack's pace quickening as he heard quick footsteps approach him. He flinched hard when a hand fell on his shoulder, whipping around to find Mark looking at him through a curtain of soaked hair, the color of his eyes that night in the alley.

"Did I do something to offend you? If I did I really am sorry," Mark apologized, face open and honest, Jack's anger growing at how innocent he seemed, how fucking genuine he seemed. He was shaking with anger and fear, hands balled into fists at his side.

"I don't know what the fuck yer game is, but I will not let ye do this shit to me," he growled through gritted teeth, Mark's brows drawing up in confusion, as if he had no idea what Jack was talking about.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Cut the bullshit. Ye think ye can do this shit to me? Hunt me down and make me fear for my goddamn life, make me afraid to step out of the fuckin house and then act as if nothing happened? No. I will not let you pull that shite, you sick-"

"Woah woah, what? What are you talking about?" Mark asked, looking genuinely confused and worried for Jack, the absolute sincerity of his features making Jack sick to his stomach. He stepped up in his attacker's face, pointing an accusatory finger as he glared daggers into his warm eyes.

"You pulled a fucking knife on me outside the bar about a week ago, chased me when I got away, and threatened to fuckin kill me. Ye almost did," he growled, the other's face paling, eyes wide. He looked terrified, or like he was going to be sick, or both. Jack continued glaring coldly at the other, ignoring the chill of the rain, the occasional sound of cars driving by. He blocked out everything but the man in front of him, rage and fear leaving him trembling as he stared the other down. Jack noticed Mark's hands raised, the universal sign for peace. He saw the look in his eye, wondering how he'd learned to school his expressions and lie so goddamn well.

Mark swallowed, still looking Jack in the eye as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I know this will sound crazy, but from what I can remember I think you may believe me. The.. thing, that did that to you wasn't me," he said, Jack's glare lessening, confusion and curiosity pushing aside his anger and fear somewhat.

"That was Dark."


End file.
